Show Your Authority
by hyuknie
Summary: Mari Kita Buktikan, Jika harta dan kekuasaan yang berlimpah dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak berarti apa-apa. "Show me, your authority now, Mr…." kata Sungmin. Kyumin, Boys Love, Oneshoot


**Show your Authority**

**::**

**Kyumin, Boys Love **

**::**

**::**

**One Shoot, Romance**

_** hyuknie**_

_**Pengenalan diri melalui tulisan**_

**~oOo~**

******Author's Note : Anggap aja pemerintahan Korea pake Perdana Menteri Ne ^^**

**::~oOo~::**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak hanya memandang margaku, Cho. Namaku sendiri mampu menunjukan bahwa aku memiliki kekuasaan yang sama besarnya dengan kedua orangtuaku yang memiliki marga Cho.

Hotel, Mall, Perusahaan di bidang entertaiment, pertelevisian, semuanya itu resmi diatasnamakan ku. Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak memerlukan nama besar orangtua ku untuk mendapatkan itu semua, karena kejeniusanku, kehebatanku, dan kemampuanku, aku mampu mengusai hampir 60% roda perekonomian negeri ini. Bisnis kedua orangtua ku lebih melebar di luar negeri.

Tidak perlu menyembunyikan fakta yang terjadi, pemerintahan Korea Selatan bahkan tunduk dengan apa yang ku katakan. Itu yang ku namakan dengan kekuasaan. Hanya mengucap 1 kata di negeri ini, bahkan aku bisa membalikan Undang undang yang ada dinegeri ini.

**General Pov.**

"Tuan Cho, hari ini kita ada meeting dengan pejabat pemerintahan." Ucap Asisten Kyuhyun melaporkan jadwal Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dibahas kali ini" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Akan ada pembebasan lahan di daerah Gyeonggi, tepatnya di Ilsan. Mereka berniat membangun rumah 'dinas' menteri disana" jelas Asisten Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memikirkan sejenak pembahasan yang dipaparkan asistennya, Ilsan ya. Sesuatu yang tidak asing di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Mereka hanya menghabiskan uang rakyat untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Dan mereka meminta pertolonganku untuk meloloskan proyek mereka itu. Aku ingin tertawa di buatnya. Kali ini, siapa yang menghadapku?" Arogansi yang begitu kental menunjukan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Mereka mengatakan, perdana menterinya langsung tuan."

"Waw…. Petinggi negeri ini langsung menghadap. Hahahaha…Baiklah, batalkan semua janjiku satu hari ini. Aku akan menemui Perdana menteri kita" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Tuan, anda melupakan satu janj—"

"Aku tidak peduli, kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Jarang-jarang perdana menteri menghadapku"

"Baiklah tuan. Mohon jangan memarahi saya jika anda membatalkan semua janji anda hari ini" jelas Donghae, Asisten Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Kau tenang saja Lee Donghae…Tidak peduli pejabat sekali pun, Presiden Amerika sekalipun, jika aku menginginkan…Maka itu yang terjadi. Jika aku menginginkan semua janjiku dibatalkan, maka batalkan semua"

"Ne Sajangnim"

Setelah memutuskan agenda hari ini dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae pun mengirimkan pesan kepada banyak orang tentang pembatalan janji Kyuhyun. Kepada Semua Orang!

**From : Lee Donghae**

**Tuan Cho membatalkan semua janji. Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat mengganggu Cho Sajangnim, akan ada pertemuan dengan perdana menteri Korea.**

**Joesonghamnida.**

**::**

**::**

**~ Show your Authority~~**

**::**

"Hyung…Mianhae. Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya namja dengan gummy smile nya.

"Kau terlambat juga tidak masalah, Eunhyuk-ah. Aku harusnya minta maaf padamu. Aku memanggilmu tiba-tiba" jawab Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kau membeli mobil Hyung." Saran Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya menabung untuk sebuah sepeda motor, Eunhyuk-ah. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membeli mobil yang kau maksud" balas Sungmin.

"Jual saja rumahmu, kau bahkan bisa keliling dunia dengan hasil penjualan rumah itu"

"Issss…Kau selalu menyarankan seperti itu. Aku hanya menumpang Lee Hyuk Jae. Jangan katakan apapun tentang rumah itu, itu bukan rumahku. Kau mengerti?" ujar Sungmin memperingatkan.

"Tapi kau mau menggunakan Sepeda Motor pulang pergi Seoul – Ilsan setiap hari? Kau bisa celaka Sungmin hyung…."

"Orang yang naik mobil juga bisa celaka jika tidak hati-hati" balas Sungmin tidak terima, dan jangan lupa pouty yang tercetak di bibirnya.

"Arasseo-arasseo, sebaiknya kita pergi. Bisa saja kita sampai malam disana. Lagipula, apa guna nya kau membuka toko es krim kecil di tanah kelahiran mu. Bahkan kau bisa membuka Toko Es Krim sebesar Seoul Tower disini jika kau menginginkannya."

"Aku tidak ingin. Jika aku bilang tidak ingin ya tidak…" balas Sungmin keras kepala.

"Kau hanya tahu membantah, Lee Sungmin. Susah sekali menghadapi orang yang keras kepala sepertimu. Orang sekecil dirimu bahkan berani-beraninya tidak menerima penolakan. Jika kau orang yang paling berkuasa di Korea ini, seperti tuan Cho Kyuhyun, aku bisa terima. Tapi ini TIDAK! Kajja…."

Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun yang menarik tubuhnya memasuki jalur kereta yang akan mengantarkannya ke Ilsan. Besok adalah pembukaan Toko Es Krim mungil miliknya. Toko itu ia bangun dari awal mula, dengan gajinya sebagai pengantar surat di Seoul.

Sungmin sedikit menyesal memang sempat bersitegang dengan Eunhyuk, harusnya Sungmin bersikap baik dengan Eunhyuk, hanya Eunhyuk yang menepati janjinya bersedia membenahi Toko Es Krim itu.

**::**

**::**

**~ Show your Authority~~**

**::**

Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah cendramata saat awal pertemuan dirinya dengan Perdana Menteri Korea itu. Semula pejabat itu menolak pemberian Kyuhyun, pemberian itu terlalu mencolok untuk ia terima di saat seperti ini. Akan banyak media yang mengabarkan berita ini, meskipun Kyuhyun memberikan cendramata itu dengan tulus tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Dua hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun baru pulang dari Swiss. Apa salahnya membagi beberapa Jam yang ia beli kepada beberapa orang yang ia inginkan untuk ia beri. Karena itu, perdana menteri itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jika Kyuhyun menginginkan, maka itu lah yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, Perdana Menteri Park. Bagaimana rencananya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah ia mendudukan dirinya tepat di depan Perdana Menteri itu dengan arogansi nya.

"Kami membutuhkan lahan di daerah Ilsan, Tuan Cho. Sebagian dari daerah itu kami ketahui adalah milik anda, namun ada satu bangunan kecil yang menjadi penghalang di sekitarnya" kata Perdana Menteri itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit dengan pernyataan perdana menteri itu, ada kah lahan yang bisa luput dari kekuasaannya? Apa lagi pria tua itu menyebutkan hanya bangunan kecil.

"Tuan Lee…." Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae ingin mengetahui permasalahannya.

"Jika Tuan Cho berkenan, kami akan menghancurkan bangunan Toko Es Krim kecil itu dan membangun rumah dinas di daerah itu dengan mewahnya" Perdana Menteri itu terus meracau menjelaskan maksud tujuannya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang fokus dengan data yang diberikan Donghae dan mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

"Bangunan kecil itu baru berdiri 1,5 tahun Sajangnim, pemilik nya atas nama LEE…SUNG…MIN… saat itu, dan besok, adalah pembukaan Toko Es Krim itu. Dan hari ini, seharusnya anda memiliki janji dengan pemilik Toko itu di ILSAN, .NIM" jelas Donghae dengan segala penekanan di tiap informasi penting.

"MWO? YA! LEE DONGHAE!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Anda yang memerintahkan saya untuk membatalkan semua janji, Tuan. Termasuk janji membantu dekorasi Toko hasil kerja keras kekasih ANDA"

"YA! Kau benar-benar mau mati ya Hyung! Kau membiarkan—"

"Anda yang membatalkannya, SA…JANG…NIM… bukan aku. Bahkan aku merelakan Eunhyuk ku untuk membantu KEKASIHMU! Dan mereka menaiki bus kota, Cho Kyuhyun. Coba kau bayangkan? Pasti banyak namja yang akan menggoda istriku. Dan istriku juga terpaksa harus meninggalkan anak kami dirumah orang tuaku. Isss" Donghae mengerang frustasi membayangkannya.

"Iss…Tidak bisa di biarkan. Pesan satu mobil limousine segera. Antarkan ke Ilsan, sekarang juga. Kemana semua penjaga rumah itu, apa mereka tidak menyadari Sungmin pergi menggunakan apa. Bodoh…"

Kyuhyun sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya, Entah menelepon siapa. Donghae juga sibuk dengan ponselnya, memesan satu mobil limousine yang di minta Kyuhyun tadi. Keseriusan 2 pemuda tampan itu terusik saat perdana menteri tua itu menginterupsi kesibukan mereka.

"Tuan Cho, bisa kita meruntuhkan bangunan keci—"

"Mwo? Menghancurkan bangunan kecil katamu? Jika kalian menghancurkan bangunan itu, ku pastikan tahta kalian di pemerintahan ini akan berakhir detik itu juga. Aku membatalkan kesepakatan ini! Kajja Hyung….

Ne…Yeobosseo, aku membutuhkan sebuah gelang berlian terbaik. Aku membutuhkan nya detik ini juga, aku tunggu 5 menit, temui aku di Ilsan"

Kyuhyun berjalan gelisah dengan ponsel pintarnya yang juga sangat sibuk. Menelepon kemana saja, dan jangan lupakan ia juga mengirimkan pesan kepada kekasih tercintanya.

**Chagi….**

**Mianhae Sayang…Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. **

**Jangan mengerjakan apapun sayang, Kau tidak boleh kelelahan.**

**Aku akan segera ke sana.**

**Your Kyunie *Chu**

**SEND**

Sungmin merasakan getar di saku celananya. Mungkin ini sudah hampir ke sekian kali ponselnya bergetar. Sungmin tidak memiliki minat sedikit pun untuk membaca pesan singkat itu. Perjalanan masih panjang, dan sampainya di Ilsan ia harus berbenah. Sebaiknya ia tidur, beristrahat dengan cukup. Sungmin juga tidak mau egois, ia juga harus menjaga kesehatannya mengingat ia memang memiliki anemia yang mudah sekali lelah.

**::**

**::**

**~ Show your Authority~~**

**::**

Sungmin terlihat keluar dari gerbong kereta itu bersama Eunhyuk di sisinya yang mengucek matanya lelah. Ia cukup kelelahan dengan jarak tempuh Seoul dan Ilsan, apalagi kemarin malam anaknya rewel karena rindu dengan ayahnya yang pulang larut malam.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berjalan menuju sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkan mereka ke lokasi Toko kecil Sungmin. Namun sebelum langkah itu tepat didepan taksi itu, sebuah limousine mewah melintas di depannya.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terperangah kaget melihatnya, bayangkan saja didepan mereka ada sebuah limousine berwarna hitam yang terlihat masih baru bertengger tepat dihadapan mereka. Belum selesai dengan ke kagetan itu, Sungmin pun di buat hampir terkena serangan jantung melihat Sang Kekasih keluar dari limousine itu. Bukankah kekasihnya itu ada di Seoul sedang ada rapat dengan Perdana Menteri Korea, bagaimana bisa…

"Chagi…Sebaiknya kita ke hotel dulu sayang. Kau pasti lelah. Kajja…" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dengan lembut masuk kedalam mobil itu. Cukup mudah mengingat kekasihnya itu masih dalam keterkejutannya.

**::**

**::**

**~ Show your Authority~~**

**::**

"Chagi, Mianhae ne…Aku melupakan janjiku" kata Kyuhyun memelas, merutuki kesalahannya.

"Ani…Gwenchana Kyu. Aku bisa sendiri. Kau kan ada rapat dengan Perdana Menteri, itu yang paling penting" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ya, kekasihnya memang sangat baik. Kebaikan hatinya lah yang menuntun seorang Cho Kyuhyun jatuh pada pesona seorang pengantar surat yang rendah.

"Ani…Kau harus marah. Aku membiarkan mu sendirian membenahi toko mu ini. Lagi pula, mengapa tidak di Seoul saja sich" Kyuhyun juga sedikit kesal dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menawarkan Toko yang besar di Seoul, tetapi Sungmin selalu membantah ucapanya.

"Aku tidak mau Cho Kyuhyun. Sekali aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Toko ini ku bangun dengan kerja keras ku." balas Sungmin keras.

"Baiklah, aku membelikan Limousine itu untukmu. Kau akan diantar jemput jika berkunjung ke Ilsan" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Isss…Aku kan pernah bilang Kyu, aku tidak mau! Sudah berapa kali kau membelikan mobil untukku. Dirumah mu itu, ada 3 Mobil yang tidak terpakai Kyu…Kau tahu itu."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dengan Sungmin, sekali pun ia tidak pernah di bantah oleh siapapun. Mengapa hanya seorang Sungmin, dapat menghancurkan prinsipnya itu.

"Itu rumah mu chagi, aku sudah membelikannya untukmu. Akhir tahun, Aku akan mengganti kepemilikan nya atas nama Cho Sungmin, segera setelah kita menikah"

"Isss, aku bilang aku tidak mau. Dan apa ini di kantungmu—" Sungmin mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kemeja Kyuhyun. Benda itu terlihat mencolok dengan sinar yang terpanjar begitu terang.

"Kau mau memberikan ini lagi Cho? Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, baru kemarin kau membelikan ku kalung ini. 3 hari sebelumnya kau memberikan ku cincin ini, dan Minggu lalu kau berniat memberikan mahkota kristal yang entah apa gunanya, beruntung aku mengetahui niat mu itu Kyu… Aku tidak membutuhkannya, aku bisa membelinya jika aku mau" geram Sungmin.

"Dengan apa? Kau mau bekerja lagi…? Kau mau masuk rumah sakit lagi karena kelelahan bekerja pagi siang malam mengantarkan surat dan SUSU! KAU TAHU AKU TIDAK PERNAH TERIMA PENOLAKAN!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin terdiam dengan bentakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin bukan sakit hati dengan bentakan itu, hanya saja—

"Baik, aku mengerti. Kau memang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan Muda yang tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Tidak terbantahkan, benar bukan. Apa yang ingin kau berikan, harus kau berikan. Apa yang kau inginkan, harus terjadi. Aku terima gelang ini, lihat sudah ku pakai. Aku terima mobil itu…sini, ada yang perlu ku tanda tangani dengan kepemilikannya—"

"Chagi~~~~" Kyuhyun melembut mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Ada lagi, Tuan Cho? Aku akan menuruti semua permintaan and—" Chu… Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin memperdalam ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin mendekat ke ranjang di hotel itu. Menjatuhkan tubuh gempal Sungmin di ranjang empuk itu.

Kyuhyun menghujani Sungmin dengan kecupan kecupan lembut, tidak ada lumatan, hisapan di setiap ciumannya. Ia mencium mata, hidung, pipi, telinga, bibir, turun ke pundak Sungmin yang ditutupi kemeja putihnya. Mencium punggung tangan Sungmin lembut.

"Baiklah, aku kalah. Aku.. Ka…Lah, Sayang. Kau menang. Kekuasaan ku tidak berarti apa-apa jika berhadapan dengan mu. Aku akan membuang Limousine itu, dan gelang ini." Kyuhyun kalah telak, ia tidak punya kekuasaan apapun jika itu menyangkut Sungmin.

"Mengapa dibuang? Kau kan memiliki kekuasaan, kembalikan lagi mobil itu apa tidak bisa." Balas Sungmin.

"Ne…Chagi…apapun, ku lakukan semua sesuai dengan keinginanmu"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Sungmin adalah orang baik dan rendah hati, tetapi hati nya tidak bisa di bohongi. Ia begitu gembira karena Kyuhyun bisa takluk untuknya. Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya, dan itu membahagiakan.

Sungmin pun membalik tubuhnya hingga menindih Kyuhyun, membuka kancing-kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencium mata, hidung dan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengecup leher Kyuhyun, dari mulai pangkal lehernya turun kebawah hingga menuju dada Kyuhyun yang telah polos.

Sungmin mengecup intens seluruh tubuh atas Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun melenguh nikmat karena pekerjaan Sungmin.

"Ughhh…."

Hisapan Sungmin terus berlanjut hingga niple Kyuhyun, menjilat dada bidang itu dengan sensual. Kecupan hangatnya kembali ke leher Kyuhyun semakin intens dan bergerak sensual menuju bibir Kyuhyun.

"Sayangggghhh…" desah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengakhiri kecupan ringan nya di bibir Kyuhyun dan berbisik lembut ditelinga kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak memerlukan kekayaanmu Kyu, Aku tidak memerlukan kekuasaanmu. Aku membutuhkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang takluk pada ku"

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya, menatap intens foxy indah milik kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum hangat. Tidak sedikit pun ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Sungmin karena itu adalah kebenarannya.

Harta, Kekuasaan milik Kyuhyun tidak ada gunanya jika tidak ada Sungmin di sisinya. Apapun akan Kyuhyun lakukan agar Sungmin selalu bersamanya, tidak peduli harga dirinya.

"Tapi kau harus tinggal di rumah itu, itu rumah mu sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau terlantar lagi di jalanan… Turutin permintaan ku kali ini, ne…" ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum, ia merebahkan diri disamping Kyuhyun dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk bangkit menindihnya. Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis itu di semua tubuh Sungmin yang tertutup kemeja itu. Mengecup penuh hangat punggung tangan Sungmin. Menatap mata indah itu serta memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di kelopak mata itu.

"Show me, your authority now, Mr…." kata Sungmin.

**-END-**


End file.
